


Sugar

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Some Humor, baby girl kink, might add chapter in the future idk yet, rosé appears only at the beginning, seungwan is desperate for money and joygi are (terrible) friends kinda, slight mention of chaelisa also, the sugar mommy au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: within a week, seungwan had lost her job and she had gotten evicted... the solution to her problems? sign up to become a sugar baby (thanks to sooyoung)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off this prompt (i ended up changing quite a few things though)
> 
> "WenRene(or any other RV ship)-
> 
> Wendy gets an eviction notice, gets fired, and her roommate moves out. She tries to contact family back in Canada but they refuse, and all of her friends refuse. Eventually, she gives up on people she knows and goes online for some help. She looks up “Sugar Mommy” and finds a site. She makes a profile before looking at others. She finds a few she likes but finds one she loves, Bae Joo-Hyun, who also goes by Irene. She skims through her bio and clicks chat, saying “Hi”. Eventually, Irene responds and she agrees, except, there’s a cost. Irene wants Wendy to move in with her and become her Baby Girl."
> 
> anyway, this is the longest fic I've ever written, hope you guys enjoy it!

 

 

Seungwan might have just had the worst week of her entire being.

 

It felt like the whole universe was going against her just as she thought she had everything planned.

 

Somehow, she had managed to get herself fired - “You’re not what we are looking for anymore, Miss Son”. Hell, they weren’t even paying her enough anyway. Then, as she got home, she was greeted by a yellow paper on her apartment door notifying her that she was being evicted.

 

“Miss Son Seungwan & Miss Park, you have  **three days**  to clear the apartment…”

 

She was  _barely_  two rents late and now she had to find another place to live in.

 

Seungwan entered the apartment to find her now past roommate pack her all her stuff in big brown boxes.

 

“I guess that’s the end of our ride in this small hole, Rosie…” Seungwan let out a sigh.

 

“I guess so… at least I can go live with Lisa. She and her friends need a fourth person in their dorm” The taller girl got up and got closer to the older girl, after labeling a box, “Do you have a place to go to?”

 

Seungwan shook her head, “No. I think I’ll just crash at Seulgi’s place for a couple of days and try to find a way. Lucky you to have a girlfriend that will take you in”

It also didn’t help Seungwan’s week that she had just broken up with her ex less than a week earlier.

 

The redhead patted the blonde’s head, “It will be alright, Wannie! You’ll find something”

 

Seungwan smiled at the younger girl.

 

_I really hope so, Rosie._

  
  
  
  


Fortunately, it didn’t take long for the short girl to get all her stuff ready to move out - to where, she didn’t know yet.

 

She had thought about going back to Canada to her family but was met with a dead end as her parents nor her sister and her husband had any free rooms. Also, her life was in Seoul now, so going back to Canada wouldn’t really solve all of her problems.

 

In the end, she was thankful for her best friend and her girlfriend. Seulgi and Sooyoung had a spare bedroom and assured Seungwan that she could stay as long as she needed while she figured out what to do.

 

And by “as long as she needed” they meant about a week.

 

“As much as I love having your long sad face around, you  _need_  to find a place,” Sooyoung told the older girl while eating a spoonful of ice-cream cake.

 

“Ughhhhh” Seungwan bumped her head a couple of times on the kitchen counter.

 

“She’s right, Wan-ah” Seulgi commented also taking some of the cake.

 

“I don’t know where to start. I don’t have any money…”

 

“Get a sugar mama, everyone does it these days” The tall girl randomly said.

 

Seungwan straightened her back. With how desperate she was, everything felt like a brilliant idea.

 

Sooyoung took it as a sign to continue with her idea, “You know my friend Sana? Well, she was in a situation kinda like yours. So she went on this site, I believe it was sugarluvies.com or something like that, and then bam! She found this hot girl… what was her name, babe?”

 

“Nayeon” Seulgi mindlessly added.

 

“Yeah, her. And now she’s living her best life, with money, a car and her own place” Sooyoung finished by taking in some more of the cake Seungwan had made as a thank you for letting her stay at their place.

 

Seungwan stayed quiet as she thought about it.

 

_What could go wrong? I have to do something about this._

 

Later that night, after the couple had gone back to their room, Seungwan found herself still in the kitchen, navigating through different sites, trying to find the less sketchy looking one. It took her about an hour to finally find the site Sooyoung mentioned.

 

It looked quite nice, and it seemed legit. Seungwan started to set up her profile.

 

 _Name:_ Son Seungwan

 

 _Age:_ 24

 

 _Preference:_ Women

 

 _What I’m looking for:_  I’m looking for a sugar mommy because I lost my last job and got evicted ^^” but I promise I’m worth it! I can cook and bake, I occasionally sing. I’ll make a great companion! :D

  
  


Seungwan re-read everything. She was being honest and direct, that should work. She then set up some photos of herself - a couple of selfies and some full body shots. After the set up was completed, she started browsing through the different sugar mommies that the site provided.

 

A few pages in, she had been liking only a handful of them. They all seemed nice but no one had really struck her. That was until she saw  _her._

 

The woman who was staring back at Seungwan through the screen could easily be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Something about the older woman that captivated the short girl. The main picture displayed said woman in a dark pantsuit that hugged her figure, the makeup was kept simple apart from a classy bold red lip, straight black hair framed the petite face.

 

Everything about that photo screamed  _expensive af fuck._

 

Seungwan quickly started to read the profile, trying to find the message button.

 

 _Name:_ Bae Joohyun

 

 _Age:_ 28

 

 _Preference:_  Women

 

 _What I’m looking for:_  The perfect baby girl.

 

Seungwan’s heart skipped a beat at that last sentence.

 

_Could she possibly be what the older woman was looking for?_

 

“Oh damn, she fine”

 

Seungwan’s heart skipped another beat, this time from the surprise appearance of Sooyoung, who peaked over Seungwan to look at the computer screen.

 

“Ya! You scared me! What are you doing here?”

 

“In case you forgot, this is my apartment's kitchen and I happen to be thirsty… But it seems like I’m not the only one” Sooyoung chuckled.

 

Seungwan blushed at the allusion, immediately closing her laptop.

 

“You know why I’m doing this!” She tried to argue.

 

“Yeah, yeah, the money, I know. Hey, not judging here” the tall girl raised her hands as to prove her innocence, “I’m just saying, you should go for that one. She’s Sooyoung approved!”

 

Seungwan shook her head.

 

“I’ll message her later. Now it’s too late and she probably won’t see it till tomorrow, so I might as well just wait” the short girl got up and took her laptop, “Night, Sooyoung”

 

She already exited the kitchen when she heard the other girl reply, “Goodnight,  _sugar baby!_ ”

 

_What in the hell did she sign up for?_

  
  
  


The first thing Seungwan decided to do when she woke up was to message  _Joohyun_ ’s profile.

 

But what should she write?

 

“ _Hi, I’m Seungwan. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Please send money to my PayPal?”_

 

Seungwan shook her head. She was desperate, but not  _that_ desperate to outright ask for money to be sent to her bank account.

 

She had to  _sugar coat_ it a bit.

 

The short girl opened the message box next to Joohyun’s pictures and stared at the white screen.

 

**_“Hi!”_ **

 

Seungwan thought sending a greeting was the best way to start the conversation.

 

To her great surprise barely a minute after she sent the message, she received a notification.

 

_Joohyun is now online._

 

A double check appeared next to the greeting she had sent, meaning that  _Joohyun_  had opened and read her text.

 

Seungwan internally screamed and waited for the other woman to reply.

 

She waited a minute, then 5, then 10 but she received no answer. She furrowed her brows. Maybe she was busy and couldn’t reply. Seungwan tried sending another text just in case.

 

**_“Hi! This is Seungwan! I’m tex…”_ **

 

_Joohyun is now offline._

 

Seungwan stared at the screen, now more confused than before… Did Joohyun just ghost her? The audacity!

 

She scoffed loudly.

 

“What did you do this time?”

 

The ever so present voice of Sooyoung asked her.

 

“She just ghosted me!”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know who, Sooyoung”

 

“Mind reminding me, Wannie?” Seungwan knew where this was going.

 

“Ugh, the sugar mommy! Happy now?”

 

A smile flashed across the younger’s face, “Very. Already being a whiny sugar baby?”

 

“This is already embarrassing as it is, Sooyoung. Don’t add salt to the injury!”

 

Sooyoung playfully pouted, “But you know it’s my favorite thing to do, Wannie!”

 

Seungwan glared at the giant, making the brunette roll her eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll help you. What did you text her?”

“I literally just said Hi and I was about to introduce myself when she went offline”

 

Sooyoung facepalmed her face.

 

“Wannie, you can’t just text “Hi”. You have to spice it up and catch her attention”

 

The tall friend caught Seungwan off guard and took her laptop, reopening the one-sided chat, “Let the irresistible Park Sooyoung do her magic! After all, I managed to get myself to date Seul-bear”

 

“That was pure luck and I still don’t know what she sees in you” Seungwan muttered back.

 

“Let’s just say, I’m good at making her scream” She giggled.

 

“TMI, Sooyoung!” Seungwan covered her ears and closed her eyes.

 

After a few seconds, Sooyoung gave her laptop back, a mischievous grin on her face.

 

Seungwan was starting to get worried and tried to open her laptop, only to be stopped by the taller girl’s hand.

  
“Nope, you leave it like this and check it again tomorrow. Thank me later, Wannie!”

 

Now Seungwan was  _really_  concerned what Sooyoung had texted her  _possible_  future source of income.

  
  
  


However,  _whatever_ Sooyoung texed had worked as the following day, around lunchtime, Seungwan saw the notification of a new text from Joohyun. She went to the site’s message tab and opened the chat.

 

The short girl immediately cringed at the text Joohyun believed she had sent.

 

**_“I’m desperately in need of a place to stay, I’m up to everything, mommy. ;)”_ **

 

She made a mental note to kill Sooyoung later.

 

**_“Let’s see if you can really handle everything, baby girl. You can come to my place tonight.”_ **

 

A shiver went down Seungwan’s back as she read Joohyun’s text.

 

_Either she was getting a new place to stay or she was going to die._

 

_Well, on the bright side, she wouldn’t have to worry about having a roof on her head if Joohyun turned out to be a psycho._

  
  
  


After Joohyun had texted her the address - of course, it was in Gangnam, easily the most luxurious part of Seoul - Seungwan decided to get ready and presentable for the older woman.

 

She had decided to go for a rather simple look, not really knowing what Joohyun wanted exactly. She borrowed a [light blue off the shoulder short dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b3b7765aca11fe6fe1b0a697d27e658d/tumblr_od8fmzeMta1rs2kabo1_400.gif) from Seulgi that matched the awfully warm weather. To compliment that, she kept a minimal makeup and she tied her hair up in a ponytail, leaving some medium length locks to frame her face. 

 

The blonde was happy with the outcome. She never considered herself as the best-looking person ever - unlike else, right,  _Sooyoung?_  - but she knew she was at least somewhat pretty. Hopefully, Joohyun would like it as well.

  
  


Seulgi was kind enough to drive her to the mansion Joohyun lived in - Seungwan  _might_  have looked it up on Google Maps, and found out Joohyun had 3 Olympic size pools, who in the world needed that many? - and stopped the car in front of the gate.

 

The monolid girl looked up at her best friend and reached to hold her hand.

 

“Hey, be careful with this Joohyun. I know you really need a place but I’d rather have you stay at our place longer than not having you save, Wan”

 

Seungwan was really thankful to have a friend like Seulgi in her life.

 

“Thanks, Seul. But I’ll be fine. I’ll text you in case I need you to come to get me, okay?”

 

The older girl nodded and hugged her.

 

“Let me know how it goes!” She let out as Seungwan exited the car.

 

“I will! Bye!”

 

She waited until Seulgi had left to build up some courage to ring the bell. If the house looked big online, it looked massive in real life.

 

Seungwan took a deep breath before ringing the door.

 

It took about 10 seconds for the short girl to hear the click of a pair of high heels made its way to the heavy looking door.

Seungwan forgot to breathe for a moment when the door opened revealing a very much real Joohyun.

 

_At least she didn’t get catfished_

 

The woman was wearing a black pantsuit, very similar to the one in her profile picture on the site. The red lip was there too but more subtle in comparison to the online photo, but nonetheless less gorgeous. The pale neck sported a golden necklace that pivoted dangerously close to the woman’s cleavage. The older woman seemed to tower her thanks to her high heels. Seungwan never felt smaller in her entire life.

 

“You must be Seungwan”

 

God, even her  _voice_  sounded luxurious.

 

“U-Uh, yes. Yep. That would be me” Seungwan mentally cursed herself for the embarrassing stutter.

 

However, it seemed that Joohyun had found it amusing as she saw a small smile appear on the older woman’s face.

 

“Why don’t you come on in, dear?” Joohyun offered as she made space for Seungwan to enter the mansion.

 

“T-Thanks, ma’am” She blurted out as she went inside.

  
  
  


If the mansion looked enormous on the outside, it felt even bigger on the inside. The decor was simple but sophisticated that reminded Seungwan that of an art museum. She had always had a thing for the arts, but mostly the performing kind, unlike Seulgi who had made a living off her paintings. Her best friend would have loved using the small Greek-inspired statues for her anatomy references.

 

“Would you like a glass of wine, dear? You seem tense. I promise I don’t bite unless you’re into that”

 

Joohyun’s low sultry voice and chuckle made Seungwan blush and momentarily forget the woman in front of her could still very much be a serial killer with a liking for young average attractive girls. But she really needed to let loose if she wanted her plan to work.

 

“Y-Yeah. I’d like that”

 

“Then two glasses of red wine is it”

 

Joohyun guided her to what Seungwan assumed to be one of the many living rooms of the house.

 

“You can sit there while I get our glasses” Joohyun gestured to the dark leather couch in the middle of the room before disappearing to the kitchen.

 

Seungwan let out a sigh as she sat on the couch, making sure her dress didn’t ride too far up. She looked around to see any sign of something weird or off. Nothing really caught her attention apart from some very much almost NSFW artworks hung over the fireplace.

 

Well, at least she has a nice taste in art.

 

Once Seungwan heard the click of the high heels, she composed herself as Joohyun come back into the room with the two glasses of wine. The younger girl quietly thanked Joohyun as she took the glass and sipped on the expensive alcohol.

 

As she sat down on the couch, Joohyun started talking, “You know, Seungwan. I wasn’t completely sold at letting you come here tonight based on that profile” she took a slow sip arching her brow, “Honestly, it looked more like the profile of a cleaning lady than that of a sugar baby”

 

Seungwan blushed in embarrassment, she had never been good at describing herself.

 

“However, that’s something about you in those pictures that intrigued me” she continued, her eyes never leaving Seungwan’s.

 

“T-Thanks?” The younger girl tentatively let out, not knowing exactly what Joohyun wanted to hear.

 

But Joohyun smiled, so she must have done something right.

 

“Such a polite girl, aren’t you? I always appreciate manners”

 

Something about Joohyun’s tone made Seungwan’s heart beat faster. It was still low and sultry but there was something else about it. She could  _feel_  something from it.

 

“You have a very hot voice” Seungwan let out before she could even realize what she had said.

 

At the compliment, Joohyun let out a loud laugh - even her laugh sounded hot but Seungwan managed not to make a fool out of herself more than she already had.

 

“You’re really something else, dear. I like that”

 

Before Seungwan could say anything, Joohyun’s face slightly changed.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Seungwan”

“Uh, well, I was born here in Korea but we moved to Canada so that my sister and I could learn English. Then I came back here for college and graduated. And, uh, now I’m without a job and a house sleeping on my best friend’s couch… Yeah, that sums it up”

 

Seungwan bit her lip before taking another sip of the wine, hoping Joohyun didn’t change her mind after hearing her story.

 

“What was your job?”

 

“I-I worked, uh, as a secretary for a telephone company. If I have to be honest, I never liked it” Seungwan let out a sigh, “I always liked baking, and singing. I wanted to become a singer but my parents told me I wasn’t going to make it so I ended up going to college to study what my parent thought was fit for me. I mean, I’m not that great so I guess...”

 

“Sing for me”

 

“Uh?”

 

“You say you’re not that great. I don’t believe you. So, Seungwan, sing for me?”

 

Seungwan was momentarily at a loss of words. No one had asked for her to sing for them as no one really cared about it - except for Seulgi.

 

“O-Okay. Sure”

 

After taking a deep breath, Seungwan closed her eyes and mindlessly started singing the first song that came to mind. Joohyun was surprised at how changed Seungwan’s voice sounded when she was singing. She seemed more confident. The older woman liked that, she would definitely keep it in mind for later.

 

Barely a minute later, Seungwan finished and opened her eyes to meet Joohyun’s intriguing ones. Seungwan felt like she would never be able to fully uncover what laid behind those eyes.

 

Joohyun gently clapped, “That was extraordinary! You’re really a  _precious_  gem, dear”

 

Seungwan went to take another sip but realized she had already finished her glass, much like Joohyun. The older woman sat up straight, closer to the blonde, her hand on the space behind Seungwan.

 

“As much as I would love to hear you sing all night long, I’m afraid we have to get down to business. I’m sure you’re well aware of the concept of sugar moms and sugar babies, aren’t you? ”

 

Seungwan slightly nodded.

 

“Well then, I’m sure you know it’s a  _mutual_  relationship. I give something to you and you give something back to me” Joohyun’s hand gently landed on Seungwan’s exposed shoulder, slightly rubbing it. Seungwan loudly gulped.

 

“I’m willing to let you live here, in this mansion, with me. You will access everything you need” The older woman’s hand rested under the blonde’s chin, turning Seungwan’s head closer to Joohyun’s.

 

Seungwan stared back at Joohyun’s intense dark eyes.

 

“What I want from you, Seungwan, is to be my baby girl. This almost exclusively extends to the sexual gratification that I get from having you being my good girl and doing as I say while I fuck you.” Joohyun brushed her thumb against Seungwan’s lips, “Could you do that for me, baby girl?”

 

Seungwan tried to process everything Joohyun had just told her, which was hard for her as the older woman looked even better up close and smelled divine. However, the blonde couldn’t resist her charm.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” She breathed out as Joohyun slipped her finger inside her mouth to let her suck it.

 

Seungwan eagerly sucked on the cold digit, closing her eyes. Joohyun found her beautiful like that, the younger’s cheeks slightly flushed both from the wine and from what was about to happen.

 

“Today is going to be a little different, though, baby girl. I need to know if you’re fit to please mommy” Joohyun’s free hand gently squeezed Seungwan’s breast.

 

The blonde let out an approval moan as Joohyun slipped her wet finger out of the younger’s mouth. When Seungwan opened her eyes, she felt her heartbeat increase at the sight of Joohyun unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a black velvet and lacey bralette that stood out against the milky skin.

 

“ _Wow_ ” Seungwan muttered out, breathing heavily.

 

Joohyun smiled, “Take off that pretty dress for mommy, Seungwan-ah”

 

The blonde struggled to get rid of the tight dress, much to the delight of the older woman. Joohyun always found it cute when someone was nervous because of her.

 

Once she was freed from the blue fabric, Seungwan stood there, only covered by a matching set of deep red underwear - thanks to Sooyoung. The younger girl lowered her head as she tried to cover her body a bit with her arms and hands as she never felt confident enough in her own skin.

 

Joohyun seemed to have caught on that as she reached out her hand to lift Seungwan’s chin.

“You’re so beautiful, Seungwan. Don’t be scared”

 

Seungwan didn’t have time to reply due to a pair of soft lips rested against hers. Joohyun’s lips tasted like alcohol and... watermelon? What an odd combination. However, Seungwan felt like she couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Joohyun brought Seungwan over her lap, making the younger girl straddle her. They deepened the kiss, exploring each other’s body with their hands. The older woman’s hands ran down Seungwan’s sides till she reached the blonde’s butt, giving it a nice squeeze, followed by a muffled moan from the younger girl.

 

_She might have already found her new favorite thing about Seungwan._

 

The brunette broke their make-out session to stare at Seungwan’s half closed eyes.

 

“Make mommy feel good, baby” She whispered in her ear.

 

A shiver went down Seungwan’s back as the older woman gave her more access to her neck by moving her dark locks. Seungwan started to leave small kisses and bites over Joohyun’s neck - making sure not to leave any visible marks - slowly going down on the brunette. Joohyun let out approval noises as she felt Seungwan reach her covered breasts. She quickly took off her blouse leaving at the younger girl the job to remove her bralette, which thankfully had a front opening.

 

Seungwan opened the bra to reveal two perfectly sized mounds, the nipples already standing proud. She licked her lips before she proceeded to engulf one of them. Joohyun let out a loud curse as she felt Seungwan’s tongue play with her sensitive nub.

 

“J-Just like that, baby girl” She praised the younger.

 

Seungwan felt herself get hotter upon hearing Joohyun’s words. She brought her hand to stimulate what her mouth couldn’t, earning another praise from the older woman. Joohyun sank one of her hands in Seungwan’s blonde locks, slightly gripping on it in an attempt to bring her closer to her chest.

 

“ _F-Fuck, baby girl_ ” Joohyun hissed out, closing her eyes, as she guided the blonde lower towards her pulsing core.

 

Seungwan could barely breathe as Joohyun kept her so close to her skin, slowly going down the older woman’s flat stomach. When she reached the hem of Joohyun’s pants, she hesitantly looked up, as if she was waiting for instructions.

 

Joohyun appreciated the younger’s thoughtfulness - she would keep that in mind for future reference.

 

“Can you make mommy come, Seungwannie?” Joohyun’s low voice got Seungwan to loudly swallow. She really hoped she could.

 

The older woman helped Seungwan to get rid of her pants, revealing a matching black velvet and lace underwear. Seungwan gently kissed the skin right above the hem of the panties before sliding them off to expose Joohyun’s perfectly bare core. The blonde inhaled Joohyun’s scent deeply before pressing her lips over Joohyun’s center, earning a loud moan from the older woman.

 

When it came - no pun intended - to sex, Seungwan wouldn’t consider herself the biggest expert. She had to say that she hadn’t gotten any complaints from her former girlfriends, so that counted in her favor. However, the woman in front of her was nothing like her exes. The woman in front of her was intriguing her and was offering her something she couldn’t refuse. Seungwan felt the pressure to give the best oral she had ever given in her entire life.

 

Seungwan started to give slow licks to the swollen clit as Joohyun’s hand kept her anchored against the core. The blonde moaned at the contact with Joohyun’s nub, securing her hands around the older woman’s thighs. Seungwan kept sucking on the bundle of nerves, bobbing her head to match Joohyun’s hips. The older woman became even more vocal, praising the younger’s mouth.

 

“You’re such a g-good girl, dear. Can you slip those fingers of yours inside mommy?” Joohyun managed to breathe out.

 

Seungwan sort of nodded while still unable to let go of the older woman’s clit as she brought one of her hands from Joohyun’s thighs to the warm folds. Seungwan gently moved the wet folds with her fingers, separating them before tentatively slipping her index finger inside the narrow slit. Joohyun rolled her head back, her walls adjusting to Seungwan’s finger. Once the blonde felt that Joohyun had found her rhythm, Seungwan started to move her digit, while still sucking on the clit.

 

“A-Ah, that feels so n-nice, baby girl. Care to add another one for mommy?” Joohyun suggested, even though Seungwan knew it was more of an order than a suggestion.

 

The younger girl slipped her middle finger inside, now two fingers deep into Joohyun. Seungwan was focused on giving the older woman all the pleasure she could.

 

Joohyun was surprised at how  _talented_  Seungwan was. She would have never imagined that she would actually be fit to be her baby girl based on how the girl presented herself. But,  _thank Goodness_ , she was wrong. She felt like Seungwan was eager to learn from her and please her. Exactly what she needed.

 

Joohyun’s train of thought was cut short as she let out a yelp at the feeling of Seungwan increasing her thrusts to increase the pleasure.

 

“ _I’m so c-close baby girl. Make mommy come_ ” Joohyun purred out.

 

The order lit something inside of Seungwan as she decided to add a third finger in the already tight slit but exchanged her mouth for her thumb over the older woman’s clit. Joohyun tugged on the younger girl, bringing her face to face as she smashed her lips against Seungwan’s. The blonde kept her rhythm steady as she felt Joohyun’s walls get tighter around her fingers, telling her the older woman was very close to her release.

 

Joohyun moaned into the kiss, biting hard on Seungwan’s lower lip as she came on the blonde’s hand. Seungwan flinched at the pain but was overall proud of herself for making the older woman come that hard.

 

As Joohyun rode out her orgasm on Seungwan’s hand, she gently kissed the other girl before breaking the kiss.

 

“Taste me on your fingers, dear. You should get used to that flavor” Joohyun’s low voice instructed Seungwan.

 

The blonde sucked her own fingers, savoring Joohyun’s release.

 

Joohyun smiled.

 

“You can take the room on the first floor. Second door on the right, the room next to mine” She told the blonde.

 

Seungwan was confused,  _did it mean that_ …?

 

“You mean…”

 

“You’re my new baby girl. This house is yours as well, love” Joohyun smiled at the younger girl.

 

Seungwan got up and started a small victory dance before realizing she was still in her underwear in front of Joohyun. As soon as she realized that, she froze in embarrassment before hearing Joohyun’s beautiful laugh.

 

“You better call your friend, that one that brought you here. She must be worried”

 

Seungwan quickly looked for her phone and excused herself as she went and called Seulgi.

 

_“Hello? Wannie?”_

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Seul. I got the place. Joohyun is letting me stay here.”

 

Seungwan could hear a loud “Freedom!” coming from the other side of the phone - probably Sooyoung - followed by a bottle of champagne popping.

 

“I see you were desperately needing me, uh Sooyoung?”

 

_“Wan-Wan, have fun with your sugar mommy! Let me come over sometimes!”_

 

“Yeah, whatever you want, Soo” Seungwan felt a naked body press against hers.

 

_“When do you need me to get your stuff?”_

 

“I’ll come by tomorrow, don’t worry, Seul.”

 

_“Okay! Bye, Bye Wan!” “Bye sugar baby!”_

 

“Bye, guys”

 

Seungwan shook her head smiling as she ended the call before turning around and seeing a still very much naked Joohyun in front of her.

 

“I better start showing you the house, dear. You should get familiar with the  _equipment_ ” Joohyun’s sultry voice told her before grabbing her hand and taking her towards the master bedroom.

 

Seungwan might have had one of the worst weeks of her life but tomorrow would be a new week, and honestly, this time, she was very much looking forward to it.

 

 


	2. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan has been feeling lonely lately since Joohyun is too busy with work. The solution? Phone sex, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked me to continue this... I will occasionally add chapters to this fic so keep in mind that if you leave ideas and/or suggestions, I'll try to fill them up!

The life of a sugar baby was less exciting than Seungwan expected.

 

After that intense start she had with Joohyun, things got pretty boring relatively quickly. 

 

The festive season was approaching and the older woman was required much more than usual at the office, having to occasionally leave the country for a few days on a business trip. Or the few times Joohyun came back home, she was too tired to spend some time with the ash-blonde girl, much to the younger girl’s disappointment.

  
  
  


It had been almost 2 months since the two had had some intimate time. And that left Seungwan somewhat concerned and - to some degree - horny.

 

_ Has she gotten tired of me already?  _

 

The hamster-like girl shook her head.

 

_ If she had gotten tired of you, do you think she would always make sure you have at least 1 million won on your bank account each month? _

 

Still, Seungwan felt like she had to do something.

  
  


Then she remembered a conversation she had with a certain taller than average girl less than a week prior.

  
  
  


Ever since moving in with Joohyun, Seulgi - and mostly Sooyoung - has visited her to keep her company while the businesswoman was out of town. 

 

“So, last week, Seulbear and I tried phone sex!” 

 

The now brunette exclaimed rather enthusiastically while her girlfriend had disappeared to take a shower in one of the many bathrooms.

 

Seungwan chocked on the tea she had prepared for the three of them.

 

“What the hell, Sooyoung-ah! I don’t need to know that!”

 

“I’m just saying, you could try that with your mommy” Sooyoung winked almost comically at the now blushing older girl.

 

“Don’t call her that, it’s embarrassing…”

 

“Oh please! Nothing to be embarrassed about, Wannie dear” Sooyoung was enjoying it way too much for Seungwan’s taste, “So? Aren’t you even going to ask me how it was?”

 

“Why in the world would I want to know?” Seungwan tried to hide her rosy face behind the tea mug.

 

“Because that could help your  _ dry _ situation with Joohyun. Think about it: you call her while she’s at the office, and start with saying how much you miss her and her touch… some hot moans and guaranteed you’ll get some action when she comes back home”

 

As much as Seungwan hated following Sooyoung’s advice, she couldn’t help but think about the possibility of her finally getting laid after months was too tempting.

 

Before the shorter girl could reply, Seulgi emerged from the hallway, a towel wrapped around her body as the only piece of fabric to cover the athletic physique.

 

“Uh, you prepared cookies, Wan! Can’t wait to eat them” The bear-like girl showed her eye smile as she approached the seated couple.

 

Sooyoung abruptly got up, “Yeah, I can’t wait to eat too” she commented as she grabbed Seulgi’s arm, taking her to the upstairs of the massive mansion.

 

“Think about it, Wannie! See you later!”

 

Seungwan groaned.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE DO IT IN MY ROOM, PARK SOOYOUNG. NOT AGAIN!”

 

Laughter was the only reply Seungwan got before hearing a door slamming. 

  
  
  
  


Now, a week later, Sooyoung’s idea didn’t sound so crazy after all. 

 

It was a Friday, which meant that Joohyun wouldn’t be too busy to not be able to answer her phone calls.

 

Seungwan went up to Joohyun’s room and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath before dialing the phone number.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joohyun was  _ exhausted _ . 

 

The past few months had been hectic for her: she had to attend way too many meeting and work extra hours in preparation for the holiday launch she had planned for the winter season. 

 

And all those hours at the office meant hours away from home and, most importantly, from  _ Seungwan _ .

 

Joohyun smiled as she remembered the younger girl. 

 

She didn’t expect to get attached to Seungwan that quickly, but it was just too hard not to become fond of her. 

 

Joohyun had never liked going home as she would always be greeted by a dark, cold place. But ever since Seungwan started living with her, she would be hit by the smell of homecooked dinner that the blonde girl had prepared for her.

 

Seungwan was still just her  _ sugar baby _ , but Joohyun knew there was something different from her previous sugar babies. She just couldn’t point out exactly what it was.

 

  
The voice of her secretary just outside her office woke her up from her thoughts.

 

“Good afternoon! I’m Kim Yerim, Miss Bae’s personal assistant. I’m sorry to inform you that Miss Bae is busy with a mee- Uh? Oh! Sure, just a second”

 

Joohyun had told Yeri - the only reason she hired her was that Taeyeon had begged her to employ her daughter -  that she didn’t want to be disturbed. 

 

The older woman frowned as Yeri knocked on the wooden door before peeking through.

 

“Grandma, you got a phone call”

 

“It’s Miss Bae. And I told you that I didn’t want to be bothered on the phone unless it’s…”

 

“It’s Seungwan-unnie”

 

Joohyun’s eyes went wide. Seungwan had never called her while she was at work, was something wrong? 

 

“Pass it onto my phone, Yerim” 

 

“Will do, boss!” The younger girl exited the room with a smirk on her face.

 

“Joohyun-unnie is so whipped” she laughed to herself before passing the call from the phone on her desk to Joohyun’s one in the CEO’s office.

  
  
  
  


“Seungwan, is everything okay at home?” 

 

“ _ Uhm, yeah, yeah. That’s fine. It’s just that, uhm… _ ”

 

“What is it, love?” Joohyun’s voice softened.

 

“ _ I-I really miss you… mommy? _ ”

  
  
  
  
  


Seungwan cringed as soon as the word left her lips, hoping it wasn’t too much for the older woman.

 

She heard a sigh before Joohyun spoke up again.

 

“ _ Is that so, baby girl? Do you miss mommy? Or do you miss mommy’s touch? _ ”

 

Seungwan rubbed her exposed thighs together as she heard how Joohyun’s voice dropped off at least an octave.

 

“B-Both?” She replied tentatively.

 

“ _ Mommy has missed you too, dear. Tell me, where are you right now? _ ”

 

So it was really happening, Seungwan was simultaneously excited and scared about what was coming up.

 

“I’m, uh, in your room. On your bed?”

 

“ _ Getting comfortable, I see. What is my baby girl wearing, are you pretty for mommy? _ ”

 

Seungwan looked down at herself, an old oversized shirt and some athletic shorts covered her petite body. Definitely not the sexiest outfit in the world.

 

“Uhm, just a shirt and a pair of shorts,  _ mommy _ ?”

 

“ _ You know how much I love the way you look with shorts on, baby girl. Your ass looks so divine. But you take both off for mommy, love? _ ”

 

Seungwan quickly discarded the pieces of fabric, leaving only a pair of blue panties to cover her core.

 

“D-Done” Seungwan stuttered from the sudden chill her body was exposed to.

 

“ _ Lay down for mommy, baby girl _ ”

 

The blonde lied down on the satin covered king-sized bed, her phone still held in her right hand.

 

“ _ Comfortable, baby girl? _ ” Joohyun’s low voice sent a shiver down Seungwan’s spine, making her inhale sharply.

 

“Y-Yes, uhm, w-what should I d-do?”

 

“ _ Start by touching that pretty neck of yours, close your eyes and imagine that I’m right there with you covering it with marks to show off to everyone _ ” 

 

The shorter girl’s fingers traced her own neck, the feathery touch making her exposed chest perk up despite the lack of attention.

 

“ _ I bet your rosy nipples are standing proud for mommy, aren’t they? Touch them for mommy, love _ ”

 

Seungwan let out a moan as she cupped the exposed breasts with one hand, toying the erected buds between her fingers. 

 

“M-Mommy feels good…” 

 

The embarrassment was long gone, swapped with the much-needed desire to feel good. 

 

Seungwan swore she heard a small thud coming from the phone but didn’t care enough as she kept pleasuring herself.

 

“ _ Just like that, you’re such a good girl for mommy. Put the phone on speaker and place it by your side. Mommy wants you to use both hands on your gorgeous breasts mommy loves _ ”

 

Once again, Seungwan did as she was told, her right hand joining the other in massaging the plump mounds. A soft moan left her lips as she grabbed her own breasts. 

 

Seungwan felt weird to be touching herself while Joohyun was watching but at the same time,  _ oh goodness _ , did it feel so good.

 

“M-Mommy, it feels so nice… I wish you were here…”

 

The blonde swore she could tell Joohyun was smiling.

 

“ _ Good girl, mommy just wants you to feel good. Mommy is sorry she neglected her baby girl. I’ll make up to you _ ” 

 

Seungwan bit her lips. She hoped Joohyun would make up to her soon.

 

“ _ Keep one of your hands on your pretty breasts, baby. I want you to reach your panties and touch yourself while you still have them on. I can tell they are probably already ruined anyway _ ”

 

Joohyun’s deep laugh made Seungwan’s face get to an even deeper red tone. She would indeed need to do some laundry after their  _ session _ . But nonetheless, she lowered her hand, taking her time as she stroked her flat stomach before reaching her quite throbbing center.

 

The blonde moaned for the nth time as her own fingers dragged along her covered slit, wetting them as her juiced leaked through the fabric.

 

“M-Mommy, I need your mouth on me… I need…” 

“ _ I know, kitten. Be patient. Think about how mommy will eat you up so good when she gets home. It will be sooner than you expect _ ”

 

Joohyun’s voice was almost hypnotic, it felt so close, “ _ Now, mommy would take your pretty blue panties off _ …” 

 

Seungwan followed Joohyun’s instruction with her eyes closed as she imagined Joohyun was the one touching her body instead of herself. The blonde’s fingers run through her folds, wetting them once again but not daring to move without any instructions.

 

Seungwan breathed in sharply, “W-What would m-mommy do next?”

 

“ _ Mommy would start by peppering your clit with some kisses and bites, my hands grabbing your thighs as I eat you out like you deserve, baby _ ”

 

The younger girl rubbed her clit as she listened to Joohyun’s voice, wanting only for the older girl to continue.

 

“A-Ahh…”

 

“ _ I would run my fingers against your tight little cunt before entering you with my fingers. Look how they would slide just in with how wet my princess is for mommy _ ”

 

Seungwan mimicked what Joohyun told her, filling herself up with her fingers, not being able to keep in a loud high pitched moan. Picking up her pace, Seungwan felt herself get closer to her sought for release.

 

One hand grabbing her breast while the other pumped its fingers inside the tight slight, small breathy moans and the wet sound of Seungwan’s fingers were the only things that could be heard in the room. 

 

A true vision for Joohyun.

“I’m c-coming… please…” Seungwan begged for her release.

  
  


“Take your fingers out and stay still”  __

 

Joohyun’s voice so clear, as if it wasn’t coming from her phone.

 

“Open your eyes, baby girl”

 

When Seungwan opened her eyes she didn’t expect to find Joohyun in front of her bed, eyes darkened by lust, still wearing her working attire.

 

As the younger girl went to cover up her body, Joohyun brought her hand up halting Seungwan’s movements.

 

Joohyun started talking again, her hands gently undoing her blouse, revealing the ever so purple bralette she loved to wear, “When you called me, baby girl, I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I missed you. You never left my mind these past weeks. All I wanted to do was to come home and make my baby girl feel special”

 

As she kept on talking, Joohyun took off the blouse followed by the tailored pants, leaving her only wearing a matching set of deep purple lingerie. 

 

Seungwan was speechless at how goddess-like Joohyun looked.

 

“So I told my assistant to cancel the rest of my appointments today and told my driver to drive back here as soon as he could. And I see you put on quite the show for me. Such a good girl you are, aren’t you, my dear Seungwan?”

 

Joohyun climbed up on the bed in an almost feline manner, crawling up Seungwan’s body, stopping as she reached the younger’s girl face and cupped it.

 

“I think mommy owes you quite a few orgasms, don’t I?”

 

Seungwan could only nod before Joohyun crashed their lips together in a heated - much-awaited kiss.  She felt breathless as the older woman’s hands started to roam over her body.

The blonde moaned in the kiss, granting Joohyun further access to her mouth. The brunette’s tongue synced with hers as they continued the much-needed kiss. Seungwan brought her hands up to cup Joohyun’s face in an attempt to keep the older woman closer. 

Joohyun’s mouth moved from Seungwan’s to her neck, following the path she described over the phone. She gently sucked on the pale skin, leaving many purple love bites to adorn the skin. As Joohyun’s movements kept on going lower, Seungwan couldn’t contain her appreciation. The older woman smiled against the blonde’s skin.

The brunette reached Seungwan’s plump mounds, giving the attention they deserved. Joohyun promptly sucked on one of the erect nubs as her hand rolled the other between her manicured fingers. She  perked up as she heard Seungwan moaning her name in appreciation.

Seungwan could feel how painfully erect her nipples were, repeated Joohyun’s name as if it was a prayer just as the older woman let go of the nub with a loud pop.

Joohyun’s hand caressed the exposed skin of Seungwan’s abdomen before resting it above the blonde’s pulsating bare core.

“You’re so beautiful, Seungwan. All beautiful and gorgeous for mommy” 

Joohyun kissed the younger girl’s neck as she entered her without a warning. Seungwan gasped - both from the kiss and the sudden intrusion. The older girl didn’t move as she felt Seungwan adjusting to her slim digits. 

“P-Please,  _ mommy _ , f-fuck me…” 

Seungwan breathed out. Joohyun smiles against the blonde’s skin.

“How can I can no when you ask so politely, baby girl?”

She replied as she started to fasten her thrusts inside the tight wet slit.

Seungwan’s fingers dug in Joohyun’s back, leaving long red marks as the younger girl hung onto her for dear life. The blonde felt her breathing getting shallower almost as it was matching Joohyun’s movements inside of her. 

The brunette went on peppering Seungwan’s neck and face with kisses, slipping more than one praise in between the pecks.

“Such a good girl for mommy. Are you going to come for me already, Wannie?”

Joohyun’s voice resonated in Seungwan’s ear in a lustful manner as the younger girl focused on the pleasure she was receiving.

As if Joohyun’s plan was to make her lose all her sanity, Seungwan felt once again Joohyun’s mouth go lower and lower until it reached her throbbing center. 

The blonde almost screamed in pleasure as Joohyun’s talented tongue added to the mix, sucking on and twirling around the bundle of nerves. She tangled her fingers in Joohyun’s raven hair, pressing her impossibly closer and making it almost difficult for the older woman to breathe.

“M-Mommy p-please… I’m… I’m… _ fuck _ …” 

Seungwan let out a mixture of English and Korean as she felt her release was threatening to come out. 

Joohyun looked up and used her free hand to fumble with the stiff peaks of Seungwan’s mounds, heightening the pleasure. 

She was speechless as she admired Seungwan. The younger’s face was coated by a light layer of sweat that shined under the room lights. The puffy cheeks she had loved from the first time she saw them were presenting a lively reddish hue from the prolonged arousal.

Joohyun could feel herself falling for the younger girl each second a bit more.

  
  


Seungwan buckled her hips as an intense wave of pleasure rushed through her body as the first orgasm of their session was finally reached, taking Joohyun by surprise.

The older woman retracted her finger as she didn’t let a single drop of the juices she had gotten almost addicted go to waste, helping Seungwan ride out the intense orgasm.

The blonde felt her body go limp, taking deep breaths to lower her heartbeat as she tried to process what had just happened. 

“Wow… wait!”

Joohyun laughed at how adorable Seungwan looked. The younger girl’s lips had formed a small ‘O’ and her eyes had gone wide open.

“I’m sorry… I came without your…” The younger girl panicked as she shot up, to sit down.

The two of them had gone over the basics about following orders - mostly Seungwan following Joohyun’s words, especially not coming without permission.

“You are forgiven, baby girl. You were such a good girl for mommy over the phone. You deserved it” 

Joohyun placed her hand on Seungwan’s nape, her finger rubbing across the girl’s lower lip.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me like that, Wannie. But now, can you help to make mommy come like only you can?”

Joohyun almost couldn’t finish the sentence as she was almost assaulted by Seungwan’s lips, making her lose her balance onto the spacious bed.

After all, the night was still young and she still owed Seungwan many more releases.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not far from the Bae mansion, a duo was enjoying some takeout.

“So, mommy kink, uh?” 

Sooyoung munched on the good as the youngest girl nodded.

“Yep, you should have seen auntie Hyun’s face when I told her it was Seungwan-unnie. She thought I didn’t hear her say “ _ Do you miss mommy _ ?”. I almost burst out laughing behind the door”

The unlikely duo had met each other when Seungwan had shown Seulgi and Sooyoung around where Joohyun worked. Needless to say, the tall girl immediately found her partner in crime for mischiefs in the younger blonde-ish girl.

“Thanks for the info, Yerim-ah! Now, I got a new way to embarrass Wannie. What a joyful day!”

“And me with Joohyun-unnie. Today is a good day!”

The two kept on enjoying their meal as Seulgi got home from the gym.

“I’m home!” She announced as she entered the apartment.

“Hi, bab…” 

Sooyoung didn’t finish her sentence as a very sweaty - but very much sexy - entered the kitchen.

“WE NEED A SHOWER!” 

The tall girl announced as she dragged her confused girlfriend in the bathroom, before locking the door.

Yerim remained quiet for a few seconds, blinking a couple of times before she went back on eating from the place Sooyoung had just left.

“More food for me!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so that's this lmao. as usual, leave feedback! if it's requested a lot I might continue this and add a part two ^^  
> hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
